


Teach a Man to Skateboard

by Nasirdragon



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasirdragon/pseuds/Nasirdragon
Summary: TJ ran through the plan in his head. Luke let him borrow an extra skateboard so he could skateboard right next to Cyrus. The biggest thing he remembered was that a beginner needed to take “baby” steps. He didn’t know how much Cyrus wanted to learn, but he was ready to impress him with an “ollie.” That took him a great deal of time and some bruises to finally master but at least Luke was a good teacher.“TJ!” Cyrus said, running up to him and panting.“Hey, Underdog!” TJ said, running up to the brunet. He looked a little flush still catching his breath. His face was bright in that wide smile that TJ loved to see. He felt his heart race, turning away so Cyrus couldn’t notice how flustered he was.“You ready to skateboard?” TJ said, tossing a skateboard and some gear to Cyrus.“Is a Komodo dragon’s favorite thing to eat carrion?”TJ seriously had to think about that for a second, “Yeah? That’s pretty sick.”“Well, Komodo dragons’ actually have strong stomachs that digest…” Cyrus began, but then he laughed, “Oh, you meant ‘sick’ like ‘cool.’ Wait you think Komodo dragons are cool?”





	Teach a Man to Skateboard

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another fic about Tyrus. I might write one or two more with older Tyrus AU, so we'll see. Anyway, I watched the scene where Jonah tried teaching Cyrus how to skateboard and totally thought that T.J. would have taught him better. I even watched a video for beginner skateboarders, which was fun. Any criticism is welcome. All the characters belong to Disney and the show, except for my OCs Luke and Alice. Credit and appreciation go to the actors and the writer Terri Minsky. Enjoy!

Teach a Man to Skateboard

            TJ lay in his bed, throwing a basketball up and then catching it again and again. His last session with his tutor had actually gone pretty well. After getting a “C” on his last math test he had hope that he didn’t suck at Math. He was average which was a whole lot better than being stupid. He kept thinking back to Cyrus’ Bar Mitzvah how the fortune teller had told him to get his “friend” to help him and then that day when he’d missed a game and Cyrus had talked him through it. Even though Buffy had helped him, and he’d be grateful for that now, he knew that it really was Cyrus who helped him accept it. His phone vibrated next to him, and he picked it up, brightening at the name.

 

_UNDERDOG: Hey, athlete-with-boundless-confidence, whazzup!? :D_

 

            TJ chuckled. He loved the nicknames that Cyrus gave him almost as much as the time they’d been spending together swinging their troubles away or planning impromptu ambushes. They’d also made some good progress on Cyrus’ list something that TJ enjoyed. A lot. He felt his cheeks warm as he texted back.

 

_TJ: Hey, Underdog! Not much. Just laying in bed._

_UNDERDOG: *Lying :D_

_TJ: Ha, my mistake. I never remember the difference._

_UNDERDOG: Ooh, I got a song to help you remember. You lay “things,” but you “lie down.”_

_TJ: That’s the song?_

_UNDERDOG: No, silly, xD. I’ll sing it to you tomorrow._

_TJ: At the swings? ;D_

_UNDERDOG: Yeah…_

_TJ: Hey, I was looking at ur list._

_UNDERDOG: Yeah :D! Ok…._

_TJ: What’s with “learn to skateboard without running into a bush?”_

 

            There was a short pause in which TJ took the time to put away his basketball and get ready for bed.

 

_UNDERDOG: Oh, we don’t have to do THAT one…Jonah, already tried…_

_TJ: And…lemme guess you ended up running into a bush?_

_UNDERDOG: I was in a sling! It was so cool….(but painful) D:_

_TJ: Lol_

 

            TJ realized that he didn’t actually know how to skateboard, but his coworker Luke knew. It couldn’t be that hard to learn, right?

 

_UNDERDOG: But, you don’t have to…_

_TJ: C’mon, Cyrus. I’ll teach you properly ;D._

_UNDERDOG: Ok…but I might be rusty…umm…when?_

_TJ: How about next week? After school on Friday at the park?_

_UNDERDOG: Yeah! :D Thanks, Teej._

 

            TJ’s fingers hovered on his phone. He was so tempted to text: “Anything for you, Underdog” and add a “heart,” but he really couldn’t. He didn’t think Cyrus was interested in boys, and he really didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He couldn’t handle losing a real friend, someone who actually cared.

 

_TJ: Cool. Good night, Underdog._

_UNDERDOG: Night, Teej! Sleep tight! <3 _

 

            TJ stared at the heart for at least thirty minutes before his mom told him to turn off the lights and go to bed.

*

            The next day TJ saw Luke riding his skateboard to the kid’s gym. After he helped Alice do a somersault he went up to the older guy. Luke had just graduated High School, but he’d been working at the gym a few years before TJ. Luke had long blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and deep green eyes. He wore their signature gym shirt uniform, sweats, and tennis shoes.

            “Hey, TJ, my man!” Luke said, high-fiving TJ and then going in for a “bro” hug.

            “Hey, I need a favor.”

            “What’s up?”

            “I wanna learn how to skateboard.”

            Luke beamed, opening his arms and looking up at the sky, “Finally, someone recognizes my expertise. Well, my man, you’ve come to the right teacher.”

            “Listen, I need to learn in a week. It’s so I can teach a friend.”

            “Ooh...is it a girl? You trying to impress someone?”

            TJ felt his cheeks burn. He wasn’t closeted or anything. He just didn’t like people to know about his personal stuff and that included who he was interested in.

            “Yeah, but not a girl.”

            Luke paused but then he smiled again, “Ooh, a boy. Awesome man. Well, you’ll definitely win him over. Guy’s love it when another guy can show them the ropes if you know what I mean.”

            TJ really didn’t but then he started to think about Cyrus’ wide smile and the way he’d jump up and down whenever he accomplished any “athletic feat” as he called it.

            “Thanks, Luke. And if you ever need a favor I’m down.” TJ said, realizing that in the past he’d never offer let alone ask for help.

            Luke patted TJ’s back, “Nah, man. I like this side of you lately. You’re always great with the kids, but you used to be distant.”

            TJ liked this new side of him too.

*

            All throughout the week all Cyrus could think about was his date with TJ. Well, he wished it were a date. The more he thought about it the more depressed he got because TJ couldn’t like boys too, could he? Plus TJ had barely responded to his other texts just sending him one word responses, and he was always busy saying that he was picking up extra hours at the gym. And that was weird because TJ usually invited him to spend time with him and the kids. And boy were those kids adorable. They were like his own personal fan club that made him feel better almost as much as seeing TJ.

            “Cyrus, earth to Cyrus,” Buffy said, across from him. She was dipping a baby tater into her milkshake dip.

            “Uh, what? What were we talking about?”

            “Andi and Jonah,” Buffy said, narrowing her eyes and then rolling them as if that were the most obvious answer on the planet.

            “Oh, right, so Jonah did what this time?”

            “Never mind. Why’d you zone out?”

            _Okay, Cyrus, think of something smooth_ , “Oh, I was just thinking about stuff. Like, did you know that the male seahorse is the one that gives birth and not the female one?”

            “What?”

            “Umm…”

            Buffy glanced down at Cyrus’ hands where he was fidgeting with his phone, “Someone’s calling you.”

            “Oh, right,” Cyrus said, trying to but failing to contain his giggle when he saw who it was.

            “Well, answer it.”

            “Okay,” Cyrus said, “Just don’t be mad…”

            “Why would I be mad…?”

            Cyrus nodded, putting the phone to his ear, “Hey, Teej.”

            Buffy frowned, but she went back to her baby taters.

            “Yeah, that sounds cool…I mean gnarly…ummm. Yeah, okay, really, you don’t have to do so much…Okay, see you soon,” Cyrus said, shutting off his phone and trying to wipe his sweaty palms off on his jeans.

            “So you and TJ” Buffy said, raising her brow.

            “It’s nothing. He’s just gonna teach me how to Skateboard.”

            “Uh-huh, sure, seahorse.”

            Cyrus felt his cheeks warm up, “Buffy!”

            “You know TJ can still be a butthead, but if he makes you happy. I’m happy too.”

            “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

            “But, just so you know,” Buffy said, “If he hurts you I’ll kill him.”

            “What if I get hurt indirectly when he’s teaching me to Skateboard…?”

            Buffy’s eyes widened at that, “Wait, he’s really going to teach you to Skateboard?”

            “Uhh, no…”

            “Cyrus, are you sure? Last time you went skateboarding you were in the hospital.”

            “Yeah…but TJ really wants to do this, and I haven’t seen him this entire week…and I feel like I really miss him.”

            “Wait, hold on, you sound like you _like_ him. Since when did you start having a crush on TJ?”

            That gave Cyrus pause. He’d always found the basketball player cute especially when it turned out that he had a much softer side.

            “Oh, my, gosh, Cy, you have a type.”

            “I know! Remember how I told you he’s such a puppy? Sometimes all I can think about is him even when I’m thinking about dinosaurs and other things. My heart won’t stop going baboombaboombaboom. I really want to see him.”

            “Then what are you waiting for?”

            “Really, Buffy? You’re okay with this?”

            Buffy snorted, “I guess I have to be. I already said you could be friends with anyone you want. I guess that includes you being _anyone’s_ boyfriend.”

            “We aren’t boyfriends. Not that I don’t want us to be. I really want us to be. Is it bad that all I can think about is his smile or his arm around me?”

            “Honestly, he probably thinks the same, which is sickeningly adorable.”

            “Really?” Cyrus said biting his lip, “There’s no way he likes me too. But if he did then maybe we could all go on double or triple dates.”

            Buffy started to make a fake gagging noise, “Ugh, Cyrus, stop telling me about this and just go. I can’t handle you right now.”

            “You’re right, thanks, Buffy,” Cyrus said, already collecting his stuff and putting down some money for his half.

            “Have fun, Cy,” Buffy said, smiling at him as he rushed out of the Spoon.

*

            TJ ran through the plan in his head. Luke let him borrow an extra skateboard so he could skateboard right next to Cyrus. The biggest thing he remembered was that a beginner needed to take “baby” steps. He didn’t know how much Cyrus wanted to learn, but he was ready to impress him with an “ollie.” That took him a great deal of time and some bruises to finally master but at least Luke was a good teacher.

            “TJ!” Cyrus said, running up to him and panting.

            “Hey, Underdog!” TJ said, running up to the brunet. He looked a little flush still catching his breath. His face was bright in that wide smile that TJ loved to see. He felt his heart race, turning away so Cyrus couldn’t notice how flustered he was.

            “You ready to skateboard?” TJ said, tossing a skateboard and some gear to Cyrus.

            “Is a Komodo dragon’s favorite thing to eat carrion?”

            TJ seriously had to think about that for a second, “Yeah? That’s pretty sick.”

            “Well, Komodo dragons’ actually have strong stomachs that digest…” Cyrus began, but then he laughed, “Oh, you meant ‘sick’ like ‘cool.’ Wait you think Komodo dragons are cool?”

            “I mean it’s a large lizard right? Those things are sick.”

            “Y-Yeah,” Cyrus said, looking down at his feet and blushing.

            And TJ couldn’t help himself, “You’re so cute, Underdog.”

            “What?”

            “Umm, I said, get your gear on and let’s start.”

            Cyrus nodded, biting his lip and putting the gear on but then pausing, “Actually, could you help me put it on? Jonah had to help me the first time too.”

            “Sure,” TJ said, helping Cyrus with the wrist pads, knee pads, and the helmet. While he helped Cyrus he couldn’t help but feel the urge to linger, his fingers brushing against Cyrus’ arms and legs. It would have been so easy to just lean down and kiss his cheek or his lips.

            “Okay, I’m ready,” Cyrus said, breaking TJ out of his trance.

            “Finally, let’s start.”

* 

            TJ took Cyrus through it the same way Luke showed him.

            “So first thing is you gotta decide which foot is your lead foot. Think about which foot you’d place first if you were sliding on ice.”

            “Oh, okay,” Cyrus said as TJ showed him.

            “So just practice getting on and off your board and then bend your knees. You’ll keep your balance better.”

            Cyrus nodded, laughing when he seemed to get the hang of it.

            “We’re not even at the fun part,” TJ said, feeling his cheeks ache at how Cyrus screamed in delight like those times when TJ pushed him to the top of the swings.

            “I can’t help it. This is exhilarating.”

            “You’re exhilarating,” TJ whispered.

            “What?”

            “So let’s practice moving and stopping,” TJ said. He got his board and then pushed off with his other foot and then pressed it back on the ground to stop. He waited for Cyrus to imitate him. They did this a couple of times going around and around on the sidewalk by the park, TJ making sure he was close enough to catch Cyrus in case he fell.

            “I’m doing it. I’m really doing it!”

            “You got it, Underdog.”

            “TJ, you’re the best teacher.”

            “I know,” TJ said, mentally high-fiving himself. They skateboarded like that for a while TJ showing Cyrus how to turn and what to do if he felt like he was about to lose his balance and fall. It was inevitable as Luke told him, but he was so proud of Cyrus, his underdog, only falling once and just barely because TJ had been there ready to catch him.

            “Thanks,” Cyrus had said, locking eyes with TJ not moving away for a good minute that felt like an eternity.

            “So, there ya go,” TJ said breathless, “You can skateboard and no bushes involved.”

            “Yeah,” Cyrus said, stopping and picking up his board. He opened his mouth about to say something but then he stopped, looking meaningfully to the swings.

            TJ followed him as they walked over setting down their boards and gear and then getting on their respective swings. They swung in silence for a bit TJ wondering what he’d done wrong. It wasn’t like he expected much out of it. Okay, maybe he’d wanted Cyrus to start jumping up and down, smiling widely and then instead of chest bumping they could actually hug this time. And then maybe TJ could finally have the courage to tell him how he felt. Luke had said to just go for it, but when was the right time?

            “Teej,” Cyrus said, looking over at him.

            “Yeah?”

            “Why are you doing this?”

            “Because it’s on your list.”

            “But,” Cyrus kicked at the woodchips below his feet, “Why with me?”

            The answer was so easy. _Because you’re cute. Because you helped me see a part of me that I couldn’t. Because I like you,_ but TJ just chuckled, biting his lip,

“It’s what we do. We help each other, right?”

            “Just another service we provide,” Cyrus whispered but then he was standing in front of TJ, hands balled up into fists, “TJ, I need to tell you something.”

            “Sure, Underdog…Cyrus,” TJ said, about to stand up, but Cyrus just stopped him with his hands on TJ’s shoulders.

            “I actually didn’t want to skateboard,” Cyrus began, looking anywhere but TJ but suddenly blushing.

            “Then why was it on your list?”

            “It’s because Jonah skateboards, and I did it because…I-I had a crush on him, and it’s gone now but I forgot to take it off.”

            TJ tuned out. A crush on Jonah? How could he feel so happy and so angry at the same time?

            “You liked Jonah?”

            Cyrus nodded, “Yeah…I mean if you’re not okay with that, then I can go. I just wanted to tell you that the way you taught me made me realize some things…”

            “Like?”

            “That I’ve had a crush on someone else, and I can’t keep it to myself anymore…”

            TJ felt his heart about to hammer out of his chest, “Y-Yeah. Well, I like someone too.”

            “Really?” Cyrus said, finally looking up at him, “Who is it? Wait, you’re really okay with me having a crush on a boy?”

            “It’d be pretty bad if I wasn’t okay with it since my crush is also a boy,” TJ teased, standing up from the swing.

            “Y-You like boys too? I can’t believe it. Is it someone on the Basketball team?”

            TJ just chuckled as he took Cyrus’ hands in his.

            “This is serious, TJ. You like someone. You have to tell me!”

            “I’ll give you a hint,” TJ said leaning in closer, “I call him ‘Underdog.’ He likes dinosaurs and komodo dragons, and he’s the kindest guy I know.”

Cyrus looked at him, frowning and then eyes widening, a tear falling down his cheek, “TJ…”

            “I like you, Cyrus,” TJ said.

            “I like you too,” Cyrus said.

            TJ leaned down, wiping away Cyrus’ tear. Then he met the other boy’s eyes, letting his forehead rest on the brunet’s. Cyrus’ eyes went from TJ’s eyes to his lips, and the older boy felt his lips curve up.

            “Can I kiss you?” TJ asked.

            “Does a velociraptor…y-yes, TJ,” Cyrus mumbled.

            TJ cupped Cyrus’ cheek, leaning down at the same time Cyrus stood up on his tip toes, wrapping his arms around TJ’s neck. Their lips met in the middle and electricity surged through TJ’s body. His heart beat even faster and all he could think about was how Cyrus’ lips tasted just like a chocolate-chocolate chip muffin.

            “Wow,” Cyrus whispered, pulling back but still keeping his arms around TJ’s neck, “So that’s what it’s supposed to feel like.”

            “Of course. That’s what you get when you kiss the captain of the basketball team.”

            Cyrus giggled. The two of them hugged and then held each other swaying back and forth.

            “So,” TJ said, “Maybe we can take a break from the list and go on a date?”

            “Yes, but,” Cyrus said, eyeing TJ’s lips again, “Could we kiss one more time?”

            TJ chuckled, “Sure, Underdog.”

 


End file.
